


Peace

by Siennax3



Series: Margate [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: A bit of an AU of Alfie Solomons in Margate.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Character(s), Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s), Alfie Solomons/Reader, Alfie Solomons/You
Series: Margate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646671
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Peace

He was beautiful. This was always your first thought whenever you laid your eyes on him. From the moment you saw him walking across the sandy beach of Margate near your home all those months ago, you knew you were hooked despite not having spoken a word to him.

Most of the time he was alone and other times he would have an adorable mastiff with him. Despite the size of the dog, they appeared to be nothing more than a big puppy who trailed happily beside their owner.

Each time you saw him, he would walk so far along the beach and stop at one particular spot for a few moments staring out into the ocean before continuing along. He greeted those he passed along the way but never stopped long enough to have a real conversation.

It seemed your thoughts were becoming consumed by this man who’s name you didn’t even know. Like yourself, it seemed he preferred to be alone saved for his furry companion. You wonder if he worked in town but thought if he had you would have crossed paths as you worked at the small library a few days out of the week. You wondered if he liked books as much as yourself.

You couldn’t help but watch him move from that one spot continuing with his walk wishing you’d have the courage to approach him.

Maybe one day.

That day came many months later. Summer arrived which meant warmer, much warmer, days for sitting on a blanket, reading a good book and eating a light lunch on the beach. Or even dipping your toes in the ocean for a bit if the heat became too much.

Wearing a lightweight, striped cotton dress you decided to spend your day off doing just that.

The weather was perfect today. It wasn’t too warm and there was just a slight breeze that made sitting in the sun more comfortable. You were in the middle of reading one of Agatha Christie’s novels when you heard a shout that caught your attention.

Not even able to lift your head quick enough you felt a weight knock you onto your back as you let out an oof.

“CYRIL” you heard someone shout as you were being attacked in the form of dog licks to the face.

“Fuck love, m’sorry, right. Tried to stop him, didn’t I? But the bastard does what he wants don’t he?” Realizing the dog belonged to the man you’ve admired from afar as he pulled the dog from licking your face and helped you upright.

You didn’t imagine this would be how you would finally get to talk to the man, but you weren’t about to complain.

Trying to brush the sand off your dress, which was a lost cause really, you laughed softly and replied, “It’s fine, really. I imagine it could’ve been much worse than a dog just wanting some attention, don’t ya think?”

Having a closer look of the man, you saw he had what some may describe as a terribly, ugly scar taking up a good bit of the left side of his face. His left eye was also cloudy indicating he was blind in this eye. But to you, it didn’t take away from how handsome he truly was to you. Even more so than you had originally thought.

With a look of relief that he wouldn’t have to deal with a woman screaming at him he said, “That’s fair now, innit?”

Despite being pulled off of you, Cyril sat next to you nudging your hand with his head as a clear sign he wanted some more attention from you. Petting his large head, you laughed, “I don’t think this handsome boy wants to leave yet.”

Looking up at the man you asked, “I don’t want to overstep but you could sit a while if you’d like? You both could sit and enjoy the weather a bit and I have some lunch leftover if you’re hungry.” Already starting to pull some food out of the basket you brought with you even though he didn’t give you an answer right away.

“Alfie.”

You paused. “I’m sorry?”

“Me name,” he said. You smiled up at him taking that as his answer and gave him your name in return.

He made his way onto the blanket while grumbling, “fuckin’ dog. Lucky, I care ‘bout you or I’d leave you here, havin’ me get covered in sand.” You couldn’t help the giggle you let out as you continued petting said dog’s head as he laid his head on your leg and closed his eyes.

Alfie scoffed, “real funny he is. Makin’ the old man crawl around in the sand.” Handing Alfie a napkin you snorted. Maybe he was a good number of years older than you, but you wouldn’t call him old. He certainly didn’t look old to you, but you kept those thoughts to yourself.

You were shocked he even took up your offer of sitting for a while. All the times you’ve seen him walk the beach he’s never stopped long enough to have a full-on conversation with anyone. Maybe he felt obligated to accept since his dog disrupted your afternoon though it didn’t bother you at all.

Despite the company, you both sat mostly in silence besides small talk here and there not that you minded. Alfie took to eating the sandwich he made with the food offered and you jumped back into your book while petting Cyril.

And that was how you started to spend your days off from the library. …………………………………..

While working one day, you couldn’t help but wonder why Alfie took to your company. He couldn’t use the excuse of Cyril because even the days he didn’t have the happy dog beside him, he would join you on your blanket whether food was present or not.

You didn’t think you were interesting enough for someone like Alfie. You spent your days working, reading or looking out into the ocean. But there he would always end up. Sat on your blanket in the sand for two hours if not more.

You also wondered about that one spot he always stopped in before he’d make his way towards you. It was too precise to be just a coincidence. You never asked because you didn’t think it was really any of your business to know but you were curious.

Thinking back to one of the first conversations you had as you left the library when Alfie told you a bit about himself. You found out he was originally from Camden Town and that he served in World War I as a Captain, no less. He was also very well taken care of thanks to the bakery he once owned.

_“Had me own bakery once.” Alfie spoke as you set out lunch on the blanket. Looking up at him curiously you replied, “is that right?”_

_“Baked all sorts of bread, yeah?”_

_“Hm, you’ll have to make me some then won’t you Mr. Baker.” You quipped with a small smile on your face. “You fuckin’ with me?” Alfie huffed. “No, Fie,” you giggled. “I’m serious, I’d like to try some of your bread if you’re up to making some. Sounds like you were pretty good at it too.”_

_You didn’t notice the grin that crossed Alfie’s face, like he had some sort of inside joke with himself. Which he supposed he had because you were very unaware of the other type of “bread” he used to make._

_He ignored how that giggle of yours made him feel every time he heard it. Or how beautiful your smile was. These feelings were so very foreign to him but the more time he spent around you the more they came to surface. He didn’t have much contact with women in his old life unless it was for the rare one-night stand. But you were different. He knew that the moment you asked him to share your blanket._

_“Alright pet, one of these days I’ll be sure to bring some of my bread, just for you, yeah?”_

Tomorrow would be the day. You stopped at a few stores in town to pick ingredients up to make an apple pie. Since Alfie was going to bring you some of his homemade bread you thought why not make one of your pies for him to try.

You couldn’t ignore how your heart would flutter every time you thought of Fie. Fie. The first time you called him that had been without thinking but seeing he didn’t seem to mind, the nickname stuck.

Thinking back to before he was a part of your life, you couldn’t believe how boring life felt before those two hours spent together every few days. You were once content going to work, coming home and reading or listening to your records never feeling the need for more human interaction than you experienced.

But now, you wanted more and didn’t feel as content as you once were. …………………………………..

For some reason you woke up feeling like today would be different. Good different. The sun was out today, thankfully, because it rained the last two. You didn’t want to think about the possibility of not seeing Alfie if the weather was not fair. You very well could have relocated indoors but you didn’t know where Alfie’s home was exactly and weren’t sure if he would trek out in the poor weather just to spend time with you.

You pulled on a light-weight pale pink dress and fixed your long curls. Putting today’s lunch, the pie you made before going to bed last night and your blanket into the basket, you headed outside. Hearing the familiar barks of Cyril as you opened the door, you couldn’t stop the smile forming on your face.

“There’s that handsome boy! I was beginning to miss his adorable, furry face.” You said as you made your way over to the two.

Alfie grumbled, “bake a girl some bread and she payin’ more attention to your dog instead.”

“Stop frowning you grumpy bear, I made you something too, look!” You said as you set the blanket and basket down so you could pull the apple pie out to show Alfie.

He peeked over your shoulder inspecting the pie, “looks good, pet.” Your heart fluttered again at the nickname.

You both sat down on the blanket with Alfie complaining about the sand as he did every time. “For someone who doesn’t like sand all that much you sure picked a bad place to live,” you laughed. “We could always relocate-“

“Nah, love. I just like to complain, don’t I?” He smirked. “I enjoy sittin’ out here on this blanket with you, right?”

 _‘Nowhere else I’d rather be’_ he thought but didn’t dare to say aloud.

Cyril made himself comfortable with his head resting on your leg as usual. You couldn’t resist lovin’ on the dog a bit while Alfie started on his lunch. He looked up and smiled at the sight of his now two favorite beings in the world. “You’re right spoilin’ him.”

“Oh, Fie. Like you don’t spoil him. You think I don’t notice when you sneak him some of our leftovers.” You snickered. “Plus, he deserves to be spoiled. He’s such a good boy.”

“Yeah, try livin’ with em.” He muttered while trying to hide the soft smile on his face.

Biting into a piece of the bread Alfie made, you could’ve moaned. “This is so good, Fie. I think I could eat a whole loaf myself.”

Feeling proud Alfie said, “told you I was a baker, pet. And that I was really good at it too, yeah? Bettin’ that pie of yours tastes even better though.”

Practically stuffing your face with the bread without looking too indecent, you thought about the one thing you’ve been wondering for a while about Alfie. Well two things actually.

You wondered if you should even mention the one question that’s been tearing at your brain ever since the first time you laid eyes on him as he walked along the beach.

“Fie, can I ask you something?” You questioned nervously.

Alfie turned towards you some more and said, “`course, love. You can ask me anything, right?”

You took a deep breath and thought ‘well it’s now or never.’ “I noticed when you take your walks along the beach you always stop at one particular spot. How come that spot, Fie? Or is it just coincidence and I’m being silly?” You chuckled nervously.

He paused for a few minutes not looking at you. ‘How do I even begin to explain that without explaining everything.’ Alfie thought. Figuring he couldn’t hide in the dark much longer about who he truly was from you, Alfie wondered where to begin.

“Back in Camden Town, I had me bakery, right?” He started. “And I baked all sorts of bread. It weren’t the type of bread you thought, love. Was making rum. White and brown, right.” He looked at you to see your reaction. You were looking at him with a look of confusion.

“You what?”

He almost laughed at how confused you sounded. “Right, love. I ran a rum distillery and were involved with bad, bad men. Made a lot of enemies, I did, and because of that I was shot in the face.”

“Fuckin’ Shelby,” he muttered.

Trying to process everything he was telling you, you looked at him still confused. “What does that have to do with the beach, Fie?”

His heart skipped because there was that nickname still. He thought as soon as you heard a bit of what his old life was like you’d be packing up and going back into your house.

“It were that spot that I was left to die.”

You were sat in silence mulling all of this over. Alfie chuckled beside you, “ya know, pet. You’re ‘bout the only person here who hasn’t asked about me face. ‘Nough reason to keep small talk to a minimum, yeah?”

Suddenly realizing why Alfie was the loner he was in this town. He was polite enough but didn’t stick around for much more than greetings. This all lead to your second question.

“Why me, Fie?” You asked. “Why spend any of your time in my company like you have this entire summer?” This led you to wonder how you would keep up these ‘meetings’ once the chill crept in. But you’d save that for another time.

“For that reason, love, and because. Well, fuck. I’ve felt more at peace with you since that day Cyril knocked you over than I’ve felt in me entire life, yeah?” He paused because he suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe. What if you didn’t feel what he felt? Shaking his head and telling himself he never shied away from a situation before and he wouldn’t start now.

You almost started crying at hearing those words. Thinking that’s almost exactly how you felt about him.

He continued softly, “it’s almost like I weren’t meant to die in that spot that day. Like I were meant to find you, pet.”

No longer able to hold your tears in, you looked at his beautiful face and spoke softly, “Fie...”

He cut you off, “I’m not perfect, pet, I’ve done bad things. I’ve killed men before. I’m like the bad men I got involved with. But...”

How could he tell you what he was about to say? He didn’t deserve you. Didn’t deserve anything good in his life really because of all the bad he’d done.

You placed your hand on the left side of his face gently and looked into his eyes. Smiling sweetly at him because you just knew what he was going to say because you felt the same way. _‘I think I’m falling in love with you.’_

“Fie, no one is perfect. You may have done bad and even awful things, but an even worse man would have lied to me about what his life once was. Yet, here you are trying to deter me. Ya know, I feel the same as you, Alfie.” The tears wouldn’t stop flowing.

“You feel like home, Fie.”

Taking in your words he leaned his head further into your hand while closing his eyes. He didn’t deserve you. How could someone like you ever see him as anything but a horrible man?

Wiping the tears from your face, “how about you try some of that pie first and see how you feel about me afterwards?”

Alfie opened his eyes to your smiling face. You were beautiful. So beautiful.

He took your hand on his face in his and placed a kiss on your knuckles. “Maybe I’ll eat the entire thing myself?”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
